Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Dark Heart Games
December 19 - Dark Woods: Descend Hein, Lily, Rai, Ligeia and Ashley walk towards an open field, at the intersection of the Dark Woods. In the middle is standing Eight. Inside of the ground is a gate which slowly opens its gate behind of Eight. As it does many creatures already attempt to crawl out of it, but only the strongest make it out without any injuries. The five protagonists looks shocked seeing who all come out. The scene skips to Hein engaging battle with a dark skinned, pink-haired man who is flying in the air and shoots musical note arrows down at Hein, who deflects them with nocturnal energy shots. Hein throws his scythe forwards which the man quickly evades. The screen pauses and displays the name; Hollowing. Next we see Lily dashing around through what seems like a pumpkin patch. Opposing her is a pink chicken-like being with fiery feathers, comb and chin. The chicken hurls embers of purple fire towards Lily who defends herself with a lunar shield but gets drop-kicked by the being, being pushed back but quickly heals herself. The screen pans to the opponents again and displays the name; Chickember. Rai jumps over Chickember and rushes towards a young faceless boy and lunges at him. A shadow escapes the mouth of the boy and grabs Rai, throwing him away afterwards. Rai does an aerial recovery and gets a grip on the ground again. Rai rushes towards the boy again and sends a lightning strike down on him which the shadow deflects once again, but isn't in time to shield the boy from Rai's scratch. A large cut appears on the faceless head, but heals quickly. The screen displays the name; Jaco. At a totally different place in the Dark Woods, somewhere in a village sharp bones emerge from the ground as Ligeia swiftly evades while moving forwards. She reaches with her tentacle forwards which then gets blocked by a long skeleton tail with a claw at its end. A depressed skull looks at Ligeia, mumbling something we cannot understand. Ligeia jumps back in shock but gets serious again and the screen turns to the female skeleton who sighs, the screen displays the name; Spine. Lastly we see Ashley facing, what seems, a female version of her father. She is confused by her appearance and the fact that she has the same abilities as her father. The being spawns two raven wings and dives towards Ashley who quickly calls upon Rosie & Posie who defend her from the incoming attack by using a counterattack. The being quickly comes to a halt and shoots feathers instead. Ashley gets out of the way and lets the feathers pass through Rosie & Posie. She then sends several stars at the being who swiftly maneuvers around them after which the screen displays the name; Plague Nurse. ---- Basically what you guys have 'seen' now are the other antagonists in the game who are summoned by Eight from 'The Gate'. They may not seem like much at first but they all have a history with the Dark Woods. Watch the Dark Woods IV: Descend page as the story will be updated daily after this. Lastly for the Dark Woods series, may I announce a character who will be very important! Her name is Isis, named after the Egyptian goddess. She has several forms and will have a great impact on the lore of the Dark Woods. She is met in her origin form, where she takes shelter in the Dark Woods along with many other inhabitants. But what she actually is... that is up to you to discover. December 20 - Terror Terry Hey (...) let's go play some more! The bamboo is very nice today! I'm coming! Terry woke up in a desolated place... he stood up and scanned the room. A few meters away from him was another puppet like him. One he never saw before, but did he even know himself why he was a puppet or when or how he became one. So many questions. -------- Thanks for helping me, my name is Timonthy, but please, call me Tim. Terry is the name. So how do we get out of this wretched place? I guess if we look for more answers... we will find a way out. If you think so, then I'll join you. I don't care about the truth, I just want to get the hell away from here. Please let me join you, I have nowhere to go, and no friends to go by. You two were the first ones who were ever nice to me... I need to find out more about who I really am, I need to discover my true self. I know that I must have been intended for than just a throwaway doll. I know what truly happened, and I'm going to get the one responsible for it. Even if it costs me my own life. BLOOOOOP --------- So this is Terror Terry. The game is basically an open-world action RPG in which the player can control one of the five characters appearing above. Terry and Tim are the first main characters who are later joined by Tessa and Teddy, the latter having something important to do with the main antagonist. Tina and Tako are secret characters who also play a big role in the story, but in order for their story to be unlocked and play a role in the story they need to be found/rescued first. Tina is a more serious character while Tako is the random character of this game. The game features some cool designed bosses based on toys and such. But the last two bosses may seem more familiar to you. December 21 - Fantendo: Syndicate of Sins WRATH LUST GREED ENVY SLOTH GLUTTONY PRIDE Seven entities line up next to each other before the screen fades black. A trailer begins. ---- A knight suited in a silver armor rid his horse through grassy plains. Narrator: Once upon a time, there was a noble knight who always sought adventure. He crossed many lands to take on quests that would challenge him. The knight entered a small shed where an old man told him some interesting news. And presented him a golden key. Narrator: He encountered a hermit who said there was a dungeon in a closed off place in the woods. The hermit continued saying that there is a cage that holds wonderful treasure and handed him a golden key. This story peaked the esteemed curiosity of the knight, he set his mind to find said treasure. The knight found and entered the dungeon and ventured all the way through until he reached the treasure. Narrator: It was a dangerous dungeon, and the knight barely managed to get to the treasure alive. Once there he saw that the chest was locked by an unbreakable chain. Luckily the golden key fit right in the lock and the chains fell down. In less than a second seven entities flew out and introduced themselves as the seven sins, promising they would cause ultimate destruction on the world. The knight promised himself to catch them all. Suddenly two entities appeared before him, one depressing gray with purple eyes and the other menacing white with red eyes and a crimson cape. Narrator: The Fan and The Enemy appeared before the knight and tasked him with the mission to set things right and catch the sins by slaying them with a special blade. The Fan transformed the chest into a sword and told that once a sin would be slain it would be contained inside of the sword. The knight accepted the sword and ventured out. Several images are displayed of the knight catching six sins, with the exception of Wrath. Narrator: It was a long and hard quest, but our noble knight managed to catch all of the sins. The last one was Wrath. The knight absorbed Wrath with the sword. Narrator: Unfortunately The Fan created another purpose for the blade. As soon as Wrath was slain the blade engulfed the body of the knight and transformed him into a giant cage-like monster holding all of the sins. Wrath however managed to avoid getting caught inside of the cage and instead got strapped to the back of the knight with the chains that previously held the chest. The knight transforms into a silver cage, just like his armor, with chains wrapped around him and Wrath being strapped to his back. Narrator: The Fan and The Enemy appeared once again, and the knight wanted an explanation. The Enemy simply said he had to follow the consequences of freeing the sins. The Fan said he would now bear the name The Keeper and would be send to Skærsilden where The Enemy rules. The Enemy touches The Keeper and teleported him to Skærsildenand and left him there behind. Narrator: Why do I tell you this long and boring story? Well, I am the knight of the story, I am The Keeper. I am damned to wander Skærsilden for eternity... with the sins inside of me. The Enemy kept coming less to Skærsilden and I noticed that something happened... like a Shattering. Seven demons... or devil you may say, came into existence. They were blank slates, little pods of nothingness. Some of the sins essence leaked into these blank slates. They abandoned their original names and took on new ones. ---- Our story takes place in present-day New Fantendoverse. The Enemy, who was supposed to looks over Skærsilden has been neglecting it and it is even more inactive than The Wastelands. The Fan is done with The Enemy's negligence and decides to check it himself. There he finds the presence of the Seven Princes of Hell who have parted Skærsilden in seven levels. The Fan decides to gather a small group of heroes to venture into Skærsilden to find The Keeper and more importantly defeat the Syndicate of Sins. ---- For this game I want a group of 10 heroes. However who? I have no idea. So feel free to suggest any of your characters that you want to take on the quest of The Fan. The left spots are: December 22 - Candy Adventures The last presentation I'm gonna give, although I'm pretty late with this one. Instead of a trailer I am going to explain this one to you guys. This game is called Candy Adventures. Our story takes place in Confectionaria, a place where all the sweets and snacks come from. The land is ruled by King Glace, has a government and several majors in the larger cities of the land like Chocolatown, Gumdropolis and Pastryplains. A day sailing away from Confectionaria is Veggitaria, the land of fruits and vegetables. One day a witch flew over who presented herself as the Veggie Witch and overthrew Confectionaria, wanting to eliminate sweets from existence. She summoned fruit and vegetable minions that took over the land, driving most people back into their houses where they could keep shelter, but for how long? Our story focuses on a group of heroes who are determined to stop the Veggie Witch, all with their own reasons, let me introduce you to the cast. Ginger Crust A 14-year old girl who lives in the south-west Sweetville. She is the daughter of an employee at the Muffin Man Inc. and always had big dreams to be a baker herself one day. After Veggie Witchs’s attack she ventures out with her adoptive brother Hansel to save their parents. Ginger fights using a giant lollypop that has great strength, while she lacks in agility. Hansel Gingerman The adoptive brother of Ginger who chronically is 9 years old but biologically already around the age of 16. He was made by Ginger in the Muffin Man Inc. and was adopted by the family Crust. After a few years he enrolled in Muffin Man’s academy for a year before he returned home for the summer. After Veggie Witch’s attack he and his sister ventured out to save their parents. Hansel fights with his fists which are embodied with a sugar coat to perform special attacks. He is the most all-around character in the game. Ramon Cacao A rogue member of the Cacao family, better known as Choco Ninja. Ramon cut off all ties with his family to become a ninja with his own private practice. He doesn’t reveal why he left his family or the reason to become a ninja and wants to keep his whole history ambiguous, making many contradictories when telling about it. When he gets air of Veggie Witch’s attack he decides to stop her. Ramon fights using various ninja equipment like chocolate shuriken and a hard candy ninjato. He also is the most agile character in the game but lacks power and magic. Carmella Fudge An agent and guardian of King Glace. Carmella has spent most of her time in training with her father who was King Glace’s best friend and right hand, but one day disappeared. She acts very distant to everyone and often is sarcastic. When Veggie Witch attacked Confectionaria she was tasked to take and protect Princess Vanilla, but unfortunately lost each other when crossing the Yoghurt Lake. She uses two revolvers that shoots chocolate truffles. She is agile and has strength but has no magic. Princess Vanilla Glace The daughter of King Glace and the heir to Confectionaria. Vanilla is a 16-year old girl who is a real bookworm and spends most of her time reading and learning magecraft without the knowledge of her father. When the Veggie Witch attacked Carmella took her with her and escaped Delicioucity. They however get separated on the Yoghurt Lake, for which Vanilla takes the blame. She fights with a small popsicle wand with which she can perform ice cream magic. She has the best magic but lacks power. -------- I'm happy to announce that Candy Adventures will be a series which has been planned three games into the future. So be sure to keep an eye out, as these candy's might get more serious than you would suspect. ------ As a little treat I'll show some more art of the many NPC's and bosses that will appear in the game. Lettucia the Veggie Witch.png|Lettucia the Veggie Witch, the main antagonist of the game. A witch who is trying to eliminate Confectionaria in sake of her homeland. VeggieTroupe.png|Carrotim, Cherry & Broccolin are the three henchmen of Lettucia and the only ones who thus are not summoned veggies. They are classified as a mage, a warrior and a rogue. Dough the Muffin Man.png|Dough the Muffin Man, the CEO of the largest company in Confectionaria that produced pastries and coockies, Muffin Man Inc. Nut la Choc.png|Nut la Choc, a strong woman who is the leader of the government. SirLemondrop.png|Lemondrop, another member of the government who is on the same side as Nut la Choc. Captain Cereal.png|Captain Cereal, a captain made out of cereal who rides the seas in order to catch and sell rare species. Daifuku.png|Daifuku, a girl from Bento Valley who joined Cereal on his journey out of curiosity for the world. King Glace.png|King Glace, the king of Confectionaria, father of Vanilla and a honest and kind ruler. Mr. Peps Mint.png|Peps Mint, the first soldier/right hand/adviser/butler of King Glace who shows little to no emotion. MayorBobbleBubblegum.png|Mayor Bobble Bubblegum, the hot-headed mayor of Gumdropolis. DrAniseedTwist.png|Dr. Aniseed Twist, the most famous doctor in Confectionarai, resising in Gumdropolis. CupcakeCA.png|Cupcake, a trendy and fashionable lady who owns a disco place in Delicioucity, and a strange interest for the veggies MayorApfelstrudel.png|Mayor Apfelstrudel, the cowardly mayor of the touristic Pastryplains ProfessorMoose.png|Professor Moose, the genius and mute professor who is an actual moose... of chocolate, providing upgrades for the protagonists OldLadyCotton.png|Old Lady Cotton, an old lady who lives in Cotton Candy Forest and friend to all Neopolitan.png|Neopolitan, a venturous, politic girl who strives to do the best for her fellow men. FishermanPistachio.png|Fisherman Pistachio, an old delusioned man who spend most of his time on sea and holds great stories Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Dark Heart Games Category:Subpages